Conventionally, there is known an electronic device comprising a housing. Here, an inner surface of a wall of the housing is provided with a honeycomb rib.
When such wall of the electronic device is processed during the manufacturing process, sometimes it is preferable for the wall to be enabled to be supported less inconveniently.